


Probie

by TheLoneLunatic



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, theres a crying scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneLunatic/pseuds/TheLoneLunatic
Summary: She's tired of being the new kid, the probie. She tries not to let it bother her but ends up crying in front of the one person she doesn't want to show weakness to. It ends up being a good thing.





	Probie

**Author's Note:**

> Needed an excuse to write for Tony so I found one. I had the wrong story posted under this one. I copy and paste from my word documents and i guess i messed up. this is the correct story now!!

“McGee, I’ve been here for almost a year. How long is he going to continue to probie me?” She made sure to do finger quotations when she said the word probie. She’d been enjoying her time working at NCIS, but the constant ‘newbie’ teasing from Tony seemed to be endless. “How long did he call you probie?” 

“Until we got a new agent, which I don’t think will happen for a while.” She sighed and sat back down in her desk chair. She watched as Tony and Ellie were chatting at his desk. She had the fifth desk in the annex, that probationary agents used to occupy. It was no longer blocked by a wall but she still always felt left out. Of course, Tony decided to turn at that exact moment and catch her staring. 

She flipped through paperwork on her desk, trying to look busy. Tony ended his conversation with Ellie with a smile before walking back to his desk. McGee still sat between them, yet she could still feel Tony’s eyes on her. She fought the blush that was threatening to rise and continued to stare at the papers on her desk. 

“If you’re not careful, you may just burn a hole through your desk.” She startled slightly, a small jump giving her away. “Didn’t mean to startle you probie.” Groaning quietly, she rose from her desk to look Tony in the eyes. She was shorter than him by almost a foot but she tried to look intimidating as she looked up at him. 

“DiNozzo, I have been here for a year. I have earned my badge and my title. I’m tired of being teased. If you can’t call be by my name, don’t talk to me at all unless it is pertinent to the case we are working on.” She grabbed her badge and gun from the drawer in her desk before slamming it shut. She brushed past Tony, ignoring everyone she passed until she reached the elevator. 

She pressed the button harder than necessary but she just wanted to get out of there before she really cracked. When the elevator doors opened, she rushed inside only to run into Gibbs, knocking his coffee to the floor. Luckily, all of the splash back was on her, covering from the thighs down in scorching hot coffee. This day can’t get any worse, she thought as she felt tears threatening to fall. She took her sweater off and dried the spilt coffee off the floor. The elevator doors had shut by now, locking her in the small space with her surely furious boss.

“I’m so sorry, boss. I-i-i,” she couldn’t get the words out so she stopped trying. The elevator came to a sudden stop and the lights had shut off. SHe had heard about Gibbs preferred conference room but hoped she’d never have to be stuck in there with him. 

“Is there something I can help you with, Agent?”

“No, sir, Gibbs, boss.” She took a deep breath, collecting herself before she stood back up. “Just a little flustered is all.”

“Wanna talk about it?” A laugh forced it’s way past her lips even though she tried not to let it. The last thing she wanted to do was lay her problems on her boss. 

“I think I’ll pass on that, boss.” Gibbs nodded and flicked the switch, powering the elevator back on. Not wanting to talk about but also wanting to talk about it, she reached past Gibbs and flicked the switch, powering the elevator back down. Gibbs just looked at her and waited for her to speak.

“I’ve been a good agent haven’t I?” Gibbs nodded, remaining silent. “I’ve learned everything quickly, I do my job to the best of my ability and I’ve earned my place on this team right?” Again, Gibbs just nodded. “God, Gibbs, would you say something?” She knew snapping at her boss was a bad idea in any field but snapping at Gibbs was a death sentence. She stared at her coffee stained feet, waiting for the tongue lashing she was bound to get.

“You are a good agent and you have earned your place with my team.” She looked up when she realized he didn’t scream at her. Her eyes were watery but she managed to keep the tears from falling. “What’s got you this upset?” He gestured to the now empty coffee cup on the ground, her pants and her watery eyes. 

“I know he’s just joking but I’m tired of being treated like the new kid. This is the first job I’ve felt like I fit in at. Everyone else has accepted me as a part of this team, why can’t Tony?” 

“Tony’s like that with every new agent.”

“Yes, I know. I also know I’m not handling it very well. I just feel like I’ve finally found my place and I don’t feel like he wants me here. I could handle the probie but everything else, treating me like I can’t do my job right, making me crawl into dumpsters and giving me jobs the techs are supposed to do.

“Have you talked to DiNozzo about this?”

“Of course not,” she scoffed, turning it into a laugh, “it is bad enough I’m showing weakness to you, let alone Tony.”

“Go home, get change and compose yourself. I expect you back here within the hour. I’ll deal with DiNozzo,” she began to protest but he held his finger up, silencing her, “without mentioning our conversation here.” He flicked the switch and they rode the elevator to the main floor in silence. As she was exiting the elevator, Gibbs spoke again. “It’s okay to show weakness. But from now on, I want you to ignore Tony. I’ll take care of it.” She offered a small smile before turning and heading to her car.

 

In a fresh set of clothes, and clear eyes, she walked back into the building, stepping into the elevator with her head held high. She knew why Tony’s words affected her so much but she wasn’t going to tell anyone that. Six months into working with her team, somehow she had developed feelings for the senior field agent. She knew it was foolish. She heard the stories of Tony DiNozzo around the office but when he wasn’t getting on everyone’s nerves, she could see that he had a real soft spot for his team. 

She hoped he would have the same soft spot for her but if he did, it hadn’t showed up yet. When the elevator reached her floor, she walked out with a smile. She spared a small glance to Tony’s desk but he was buried in paperwork. She sat at her desk reviewed the report she had typed up for the case they just closed. She was signing off on it when a soft tap on her desk caught her attention. 

“Tony, how can I help you?” She kept her voice light, pretending like her outburst earlier hadn’t happened. 

“Look, I didn’t mean to upset you. I ride all the new agents. It won’t happen again.” She nodded and kept a straight face. Tony returned the nod before heading back to his desk.

The rest of the day passed without incident or getting a new case. She was packing her things and grabbing her go bag, ready to spend a weekend on her couch, curled up with a blanket and drowning herself in movies until monday. She was the last one to leave the office, which was rare, leaving after Gibbs. She pressed the elevator call button before glancing down at her cell phone. A sudden presence beside her caught her attention. 

“Had to shower,” Tony spoke from beside her. “Didn’t think anyone else would be here this late.”

“Why, exactly, did you shower at work, DiNozzo?” 

“Water heater in my building busted. I’m lucky to still have an apartment.” A laugh bubbled up her throat before she could stop it. She quickly covered her mouth but Tony snickered from beside her as well. “I’m guessing you heard the previous stories about my apartment?”

“Only a few. Look, I have a perfectly working shower and I think I only live like ten minutes from you, if you don’t want to have to shower at work again.” She had no idea why she offered her shower to him after the day she had but she couldn’t stand the thought of a teammate uncomfortable. “I’m sure Gibbs would appreciate you not using our contamination showers any more, as well.” 

“I’ll take you up on that,” he said as they stepped into the elevator, “But you do know I shower every day after work?” She nodded but kept silent. “That means you’re gonna at least have to see me everyday after work? Now why would you want to do that?”

“Maybe I like you, Tony.” She couldn’t believe she let that slip out but she hoped he would just assume she meant it as in a team mate, friendly way.

“Maybe I like you, too.” The look she gave Tony could only be described as baffled. He flipped the switch on the elevator, leaving her in the small dark space for the second time that day. “Look, Gibbs has a rule,”

“Never date a coworker, I know.”

“So now you know. I thought maybe if I rode you hard enough, I’d be able to hide the way I felt, or at least keep you from feeling the same.” She was now facing him with a small smile on her face. She was about to speak again when Tony cupped her cheeks before searching her face as if asking for permission. She just sucked in a deep breath and nodded a bit before Tony leaned forward. When their lips met, she couldn’t help the way she reacted. She gripped his hands where the rested against his face. 

The kiss was light and quick before Tony pulled away. “I’m sorry I didn’t just tell you. I can’t promise that’s the end of my childish ways, but I can promise, they’ll be a lot more fun from now on. If you’ll have me.”

“Are you asking me out, Tony?” 

“I am,” he replied, his hands still holding her cheeks. 

“Then I accept.” She flipped the switch to the elevator before taking Tony’s hand in hers. “You wanna come back to my place tonight? We can try out my shower?” Tony’s smile only grew and he got a mischievous look in his eyes. 

“You don’t have to ask me twice.”


End file.
